Damsel in Distress
by Davish1
Summary: Mimi is feeling unwanted by the other members in the group.


**Damsel in Distress**   
by Adam Taylor 

**Author's Note:** This is my first Digimon Fan Fic. It takes place during the first season. Please review it when you're done reading it! Thanks!  


* * *

"Hurry up, Mimi!" Sora said. The DigiDestined had been walking for two hours now and Mimi was beginning to trail pretty far behind the others. "I'm tired of walking! My feet have been hurting for the past hour. Can we take a break now?" Mimi complained as a bead of sweat fell from the right side of her face and landed on her supply bag. "Oh, Mimi..." Sora said shaking her head, "We took a break ten minutes ago. We need to find somewhere to stay the night before it gets too dark." "She's right, Mimi," Izzy said, "We're all tired and hungry, but we need to keep going." "Why don't you take off that big hat? You'll feel much better," Tai said looking back at Mimi from the front of the line. Mimi took off her large pink hat and let it hang down. She gently wiped away the sweat from her forehead and let her long brown hair blow freely in the wind. She was already beginning to feel better. 

"Hey!" Matt said sounding rather excited. "What is it, Matt?" Izzy said curiously. "I think I see a clearing up ahead! We can stay there for the night!" Matt said full of excitement. "That's it?" Tai said disappointed. "The way you said 'hey' I thought it was something really important." "It IS really important!" Mimi said contradicting Tai, "Now I can finally rest! Thanks Matt." "At least Mimi appreciates me... unlike SOMEBODY here," Matt said spitefully to Tai. Tai and Matt turned their backs to each other, both full of resentment. "Knock it off, you two," Sora said. "Matt, this is no time to fight; I'm tired," T.K. said to his older brother, yawning. "Well... okay," Matt said, still a little annoyed at Tai. 

The DigiDestined walked the remaining distance to the clearing and built a small fire with the aid of Agumon's Pepper Breath. Slowly, the DigiDestined all began to drift to sleep. An hour had passed, and everybody was now asleep; all except Mimi. She lay there wide-awake just staring up into the abnormal constellations in the starry sky, thinking. "Why was I chosen to be one of the DigiDestined? Why me? Everybody else has a reason to be a DigiDestined... a purpose... but what about me? The others don't need me..." Mimi leaned up so that she could see everybody. She brushed the dirt off of her elbows and looked around the camp. "Everybody looks so peaceful... there's Palmon. She looks so calm sleeping by the fire. She helps me when I'm in trouble. She protects me. I wish I could be like her... I want to protect the others. I want to have a purpose. But that's impossible..." 

* * *

"Matt, wake up!" Matt could barely hear the frightened words of his younger brother. "What is it, T.K.?" Matt answered. "It's Mimi! She's GONE!" Suddenly Matt went from his very slumberous state to a high energy burst. "What?" he sprung up and looked around, still not sure of what exactly was going on. It was morning now, he knew that much. He saw everybody scuttling around calling Mimi's name. In the middle of all the commotion, he noticed Palmon by a tree crying and holding Mimi's hat. "Where could she have gone?" Matt said as Izzy was passing by. "My theory is aliens," Izzy exclaimed. "You're not helping here, Izzy," Sora said. "Can't you just use your super-deluxe computer or whatever to find her like you did before?" Joe said. "Well, I could if I had a map of this area, but I don't; I had a map before." Izzy said. "Just give it a few whacks and then it'll work!" Tai said forming a fist ready to wallop Izzy's laptop. "That doesn't sound like a very feasible plan if you ask me," Izzy said cautiously moving his laptop out of Tai's reach. "You don't suppose she was kidnapped, do you?" Biyomon asked, fearing what the answer may be. "I'd say that's pretty possible," Joe said. "Oh, no!" T.K. said starting to whimper. "Guys! Come over here!" Palmon said blissfully. Everybody ran over to Palmon to see what she wanted. "Look what I found!" Palmon pulled out a small pink paper that was tucked snuggly in Mimi's hat. "A Note!" T.K. said as he was wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. "What does it say?" Tai asked. Sora took it from Palmon and opened it and began to read it aloud. 

"Dear friends, I'm sorry for all of the times that I complained about walking and all of the times that I made everybody mad at me. I know that I can be self-centered and I'm not really much help to you guys. I decided to go off on my own and try to find a way back home. You guys can save the world by yourselves; you don't need me. I'll never forget any of you, especially Palmon. Good-bye and good luck. Signed Mimi." 

Immediately T.K. started crying again. "I still say it was the aliens," Izzy said scratching his chin. "Funny," Matt said as he was trying to comfort T.K.. "I say we find a cave and hide until she comes back. She's bound to show up sometime or another," Joe said. "Some friend you are," Sora said slightly annoyed at Joe. Joe hung his head down, ashamed of himself. "Look everybody, we've got to find Mimi and we've got to find her NOW!" Tai said holding up his fist. 

* * *

Mimi didn't know where her feet were taking her, but she wasn't doing anything to stop them. She was running as fast as she could and crying the hardest she had ever cried. She wasn't used to the feel of the wind rushing through her hair without her hat being there. Just then, Mimi yelped as she felt a sharp pain run up her left leg and she fell to the ground instantaneously. She started sobbing even harder than before as she tried to lift her leg to see what had happened. "Palmon, help me!" Mimi yelled, but then remembered that Palmon wasn't there. She wished more than anything that Palmon would be there at her side, but she wasn't. 

* * *

"MIIIIMMMIIIIIII!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs ignoring the fact that his voice was totally cracking. "I hope she's somewhere relatively near this proximity," Izzy thought to himself. "I sure hope we find her soon..." Sora said. "We're going to find her soon, I just KNOW it!" Tai said to her. Tai seemed to be the optimist of the group. "I sure hope so..." Joe said pushing his glasses up on his nose. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" That sound petrified everybody. Tai turned his head and had a burst of fear run through his body. 

* * *

Mimi was able to ignore the aching pain in her leg. She had gotten used to it and was walking now. "Man, am I hungry!" she said aloud despite the fact that she was the only one there. "I haven't eaten since yesterday on a break!" she said to herself. She decided that she'd better take a food break. "I'm glad I found some food before I left..." she said thankfully. She gently sat down cringing at the pain in her leg. "I wonder what the others are up to? They're probably making a lot more progress without me pestering them..." Mimi said with tears beginning to form as she was eating some sort of fruit that Izzy had analyzed to be non-poisonous. She started to chuckle as she looked at the fruit and remembered the face that Tai had made when he took his first bite. "This thing is mega-sour!" his voice said in her mind. Mimi began to laugh a little harder. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" Mimi heard from a distance. "What was that, Tai?!" she said fearfully, "Oh no! Tai's not here! Why can't I get used to that? What was that sound?! Some big monster is going to get me!" 

* * *

"It's Kuwagemon!!!" Tai yelled to everybody. "Digimon attack!" Agumon screamed. "Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!" Biyomon yelled. Nothing happened. "What's happening, Biyomon?!" Sora said solicitously. "I don't know, Sora!" Biyomon responded. "I can't digivolve either!" Gabumon said to Matt. "What's going on, Gomamon?!" Joe asked Gomamon. "I just can't do it, Joe. I'm just too hungry!" "Aw man, I forgot about that... we haven't eaten in a long time!" Joe said just then realizing the painful hunger in his stomach. "This is mega-whacked!" Tai said. "What can we do?!" Izzy asked Matt, begging that he'd have a feasible answer. Matt was a little surprised at Izzy for asking him a question like that. "I don't know, but we've got to do something, and FAST!" Matt said trying to stay cool. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted expecting an eruption of fire, but only a small flame came out." Izzy looked down at his Digivice and it wasn't activating at all. "Something is seriously wrong here," Izzy said. "We're going to have to fight him ourselves, the Digimon are useless!" Tai said ready to strike. "No, don't!" Izzy said to Tai, "I've analyzed Kuwagemon on my laptop and he is much too strong for us humans to fight." T.K. just couldn't handle the situation any longer and started crying as loud as possible. 

* * *

Mimi's mind was scattering trying to come up with a plausible idea of how to deal with the noise that she had heard. "What should I do? I'm so confused right now... I just can't deal with one of those big monsters right now." Just then Mimi heard a very familiar noise... "WWWHHHAAAAAA!!!" Right away it registered in Mimi's mind, "That's T.K. crying. He's in trouble!" Just then Mimi got up and started running for the direction that she heard the cry from. She wasn't paying any attention to her leg and she wasn't worried about running into an evil Digimon of any kind. All that she cared about was finding T.K.. 

* * *

"T.K., pull yourself together!" Sora said to T.K. as her mind was racing trying to both make T.K. stop crying and to deal with Kuwagemon. "Now is not the time, T.K.," Matt said to T.K. quite annoyed. T.K. tried to calm down more but was still exceedingly loud. "I think you're crying is surpassing the maximum decibel level," Izzy said once again confounding everybody's mind but his own. "Forget about T.K., let him cry! Do something about Kuwagemon!" Joe said feeling no sympathy for T.K.. "Uh... guys, Kuwagemon's starting to get closer, we've got to act fast!" Sora said in an extremely worried tone. "Guys, stop, I think I heard something!" Tai yelled overpowering all the commotion. All of the DigiDestined and their Digimon were silent. They heard Kuwagemon's thundering roar as he was getting closer and just after, another voice that they all recognized. "T.K., where are you?!" "Mimi!!!" They all said in unison. Mimi came barreling out from the thick of the woods and met up with everybody. "Is T.K. okay?!" She asked worriedly to them hoping the answer would be good. "Yes, but forget about that, look!" Tai said pointing to Kuwagemon getting closer by the second. "Get bigger, Palmon!" she said to her Digimon companion. "I'm sorry, I can't, I'm just too hungry! Nobody can, we haven't eaten since yesterday!" Just then, there was a sparkle in Mimi's eye. She began to smile and shuffle through her bag. She hastily pulled out one of the "mega-sour" fruits she had packed and held it out to Palmon saying, "Eat this!". "Alright, Mimi!" Tai said laughing. Palmon devoured the fruit and immediately yelled with more feeling than ever before, "Palmon digivolve to TOGEMON!!!" The little Palmon grew instantly to tower over everybody. "Gangway for NEEDLE SPRAY!" Togemon yelled to Kuwagemon as she sent off an array of jagged spikes in Kuwagemon's direction. Kuwagemon gave off a roar of pain and began to back away. "Get 'em, Togemon!" Mimi said to her friend. Togemon ran as fast as she could toward Kuwagemon gaining up all of her strength in her arm and gave a powerful uppercut right in Kuwagemon's stomach sending him flying in the air far away from there screaming and screaming from the pain. "You did it, Palmon!" Mimi said as Togemon was changing back into Palmon. Palmon ran toward Mimi laughing. Mimi and Palmon hugged each other and laughed. 

"Why did you leave, Mimi?" Sora asked Mimi. Mimi's laugh faded fast. "I...I'm just keeping the group from making any progress. I slow you down and I just... have no purpose I guess." Mimi looked at the ground and started to cry. "Mimi..." Tai wanted to say something to comfort her, but he was too speechless. "Mimi, you are a big part of the group and we couldn't get anywhere without you. Believe me, I know these things," Izzy said to Mimi in a calm voice. "No I don't... I just..." Mimi began to cry too hard to talk. "Mimi, think about what you just did. We could've been killed if it weren't for you," Joe said to Mimi. "What's wrong with your leg, Mimi? It's shaking," T.K. said as he was wiping the tears out of his eyes and sniffling. Mimi said, "Oh, I had a little fall earlier. I couldn't get up for a while," she said still in tears. "Well then you're in NO condition to be running around the forest, Mimi," Sora said to Mimi putting her hand on her back. "Yeah, I know, it's just that I heard that big ugly bug roaring and I heard T.K. crying and I thought that he was in trouble and so I came," Mimi said to the group. "You see that, Mimi? You're not as self-centered as you think. Even with a hurt leg you came to help T.K. and you saved us all," Izzy said to her. Mimi lifted her head up and just looked at Izzy for a moment and then just broke down. She hugged Izzy so hard. It startled him at first, but then he returned the hug. In her broken words, Mimi said, "Thank you Izzy... thank you all. You've changed my life. I love you all so much and if we ever get separated, I just want you all to know that I'll never forget any of you." 

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for me! Thank you for reading my first Digimon Fan Fic! I hope you liked it! Please review it now. Thanks. 

-Adam Taylor- 


End file.
